


Give it back

by Kunqi



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Brainwashed Callie is best girl, Ded1fsh is so precious, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, I had brainrot okay, My god these bitches are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi
Summary: "Give it back!""Only if you say the magic word."I have to do my job and feed the Ded1fsh x Callie shippers okay
Relationships: Callie/Dedf1sh (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Give it back

**Author's Note:**

> I HAD BRAINROT AND DECIDED TO WRITE THIS,,

"Give it back!" 

Callie stuck her tongue out, as she held Ded1fsh's pair of headphones. 

"Callie... I'll get some fries for you, if you'll give it back." 

_"Maybe.. If you say the magic word!"_ Callie said with a smirk, knowing that she made her girlfriend fall in a trap. 

Ded1fsh sighed, frustrated. Callie had stolen her headphones, for whatever reason. She just wanted it back so she could listen to music, however Callie was teasing her. One thing: It wasn't Callie. Not her usual normal bubby self, instead it was **_Brainwashed version of Callie._**

Ded1fsh assumed that she must have wore the hypnoshades just because she wanted to. To be fair, she did miss this version of her; Ded1fsh hadn't seen Remixed Callie in a while, so it was a surprise for her. 

Defeated, she lifted her head. " _Please.._ " 

With a shrill laugh, she threw the headphones and Ded1fsh caught it unharmed. _"See hun? It was easy yeah? Now where's my food?"_

 _"_ I'll just order a takeout from somewhere." Ded1fsh muttered, putting the headphones around her neck. 

" _Hey what's wrong?"_ She felt Callie's arms wrap around her waist, her chin resting on her girlfriend's shoulder. Ded1fsh immediately turned into a flustered mess, mumbling something under her breath. 

_O-Oh my cod.._ Ded1fsh thought in her head, unable to form proper words. 

They stayed silent, waiting for Ded1fsh to answer. This... version of Callie was surprisingly patient with Ded1fsh. Even though she could be wild and impulsive at some times, she genuinely cared about Ded1fsh. 

" _Mizuta..?"_ Callie softly whispered, her voice mesmerizing and gentle.

"O-Oh yes, I'm okay!" She snapped back into reality, leaning Ded1fsh's weight against Callie, still blushing furiously. 

" _Hey look at me."_

 _"_ Hmm..?" She turned her head, listening. 

With no warning, she kissed her cheek. 

" _By the way... I got your hat."_

Before Ded1fsh could respond, Callie had already left, laughter echoing as she dashed to.. Cod where was she going?!

 _I guess I have no choice but to call Marie again.._ She caught herself smiling; She couldn't believe that she fell in love with a popstar and a delinquent.

She chased Callie, on a hunt for her missing hat and _girlfriend._

**_A woman in love is the most beautiful of all._ **


End file.
